


Kryptonian

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a Kryptonian and Superman is your brother. Wynonna thinks that you're a revenant because of your heat vision and she shoots you. Then Kara finds out about that demons exist and she is terrified but you tells her everything is fine.





	Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Wynonna Earp and DC.

When you left Krypton with your slightly younger brother, you were scared. You still remember watching your home get destroyed. Knowing that your parents and the other people you loved were gone made more tears roll down your cheeks. You had hoped your cousin was able to escape like you and your brother did.

After being on Earth for years you heard about something falling from space and crashing on Earth. By this point your brother became Superman and you couldn’t have been more proud of him. He wanted you to fight alongside him but you didn’t really want to, you wanted to keep your powers hidden and only use them if absolutely necessary.

When you and Kal-El, though he goes by the name Clark, landed, you saw the same spacecraft you and your brother was sent in you knew it was Kara. When you saw her she still looked the same as you remembered her. That was when you realized she must have gotten knocked into the Phantom Zone somehow.

You and Kal-El took Kara to the Danvers family where you knew she would be safe. And she was. Over the years as Kara grew, you kept in contact with her and when she moved to National City you were happy for her. 

But you didn’t live in National City or even in Metropolis with your brother. You wanted to move to a new city or town for somewhere to call home like your brother and cousin did. So that is how you found Purgatory.

**xxxxx**

Ever since you moved to Purgatory you knew something was going on in the town, you just didn’t know what. But just because of that you weren’t going to leave. You actually really liked it there.

You were headed to Shorty’s to see your best friend Waverly. Waverly had no idea about you being from Krypton or about your powers. When you walked into Shorty’s you saw her talking with someone. 

Waverly looked up and saw you she smiled. “(Y/N)!”

“Hey Waverly.” You smiled back at her and walked over.

“I’d like you to meet my sister, Wynonna.” She looked over at her sister. “Wynonna this is (Y/N).” 

When your eyes met Wynonna’s it was like everything stopped. She was gorgeous. Wynonna looked you up and down and smirked, that smirk caused you to blush and the butterflies in your stomach to flutter. Oh no.

**xxxxx**

About two months later was when you knew you were right about Purgatory. That was when you found out about revenants. You saw Wynonna in act first hand. But that was also when Wynonna found out that you weren’t from Earth.

A revenant was about to try and attack you when you took your glasses off and used your heat vision. And Wynonna saw. She thought you were a revenant and she shot you with Peacemaker. Which you didn’t care about because those type of bullets couldn’t hurt you.

“What the hell are you?” Wynonna said in shock with Peacemaker still held in front of her protectively.

You put your glasses back on and looked at the ground. “I’m an alien.” You quickly looked around to make sure no one was around to hear you. “Also Superman is my brother.“

“W-What?” Wynonna‘s eyes widened.

**xxxxx**

Almost a year later, you and Wynonna started dating. You also help her and the others with the revenants. After she found out about where you were from and your powers it took her a little bit to take it all in and you understood that.

About a week after Wynonna found out, you were at your apartment when someone knocked at your door. You opened it and saw Wynonna. You didn’t know what to say to her and when she saw you the words she was going to say to you wouldn’t come out so she rushed forward and kissed you. You two have been dating since.

One night you two were in bed, she was snuggled into your side with her arms wrapped around your waist. You had an arm wrapped around her, your hand drawing random patterns on her back when your phone started ringing.

Wynonna looked up at you with a confused look, you just shrugged before reaching over to grab your phone. You looked to see who was calling at it was Kara. That confused you. Why would she be calling?

“Kara?” You answered the phone. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” You sat up, Wynonna sat up with you, she rests her chin on your shoulder.

_“(Y/N)! Thank Rao!”  
_

“Kara-” You were cut off.

_“The DEO found out about the demons in Purgatory, we’re on our way there.”_

You heard people talking around her and stuff moving around. “Kara everything is-”

_“I have to go I’ll see you soon, please stay safe!”_

“You don’t-” Then Kara hung up. You ran your hand over your face and sighed.

Wynonna placed her hand on your back, she started rubbing calming circles. “What’s going on babe?”

“That was my cousin, she found out about revenants and she’s on her way here.”

**xxxxx**

Kara sent you a text when she arrived and where she was. You told her you were on your way. When you got there and you saw her, you couldn’t help but smile. It was good to see her again but then you remembered why she was here. 

“Kara-” You were cut off by her pulling you into a hug, you hugged her back.

“Are you okay (Y/N)?

“I’m fine Kara, I promise.” You pulled away from the hug slightly. 

Kara gave you a worried look. “But the demons…”

“They’re called revenants.”

“Wait a minute. You knew about them?” She looked at you with wide eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

“Kara, calm down.” You placed your hands on her shoulders. “My girlfriend has this under control.” You paused for a second. “Well most of the time.”

“Wait girlfriend?! When did this happen? Does Kal-El know?” Kara kept asking question after question.

“Seriously? That’s all you got from that?” You groaned and ran your hand through your hair. 


End file.
